OS n4 Shadows Of The Day
by creative-lyrics
Summary: OS court. Inspiré d'une chanson de Likin Park. Quand Harry s'en va et laisse Draco derrière lui.


Les personnages sont à JKR.

* * *

><p><span>Shadow Of The Day<span>.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Harry<strong>

_Affalé dans le canapé au coin du feu, je réfléchis. Réfléchir, je ne fais que ça depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Depuis la bataille finale en fait. Et je me rends compte que je ne t'apporte rien de bon, je suis et resterai toujours un aimants à problèmes. Si je devais faire une liste de tout le mal que je t'ai fais, elle ressemblerai à ceci :_

- j'ai coupé tout contact entre toi et le monde extérieur.

_Je voulais que tu ne soit qu'à moi._

- je suis responsable de la mort de ta mère.

_Tué par Voldemort comme vengeance de ta trahison, parce que je t'ai poussé à rejoindre l'Ordre du Phœnix_.

- ton père t'a renié.

_Par ma faute encore pour ta trahison et pour t'avoir mis enceint. Ce qui, cela va sans le dire, est un déshonneur pour un Malfoy_.

- je t'ai lancé le sectumsempra.

_Ton père était tout ce qui te restait et toi, pris de panique qu'il te renie, tu as voulu avorté. Je ne voulais blesser ni toi, ni le bébé, mais comme l'a dis Rogue, vous avez eu de la chance_.

- après la bataille, ton père a été condamné au baiser du détraqueur.

_J'aurais pu empêcher ça, mais je le détestais tellement que je n'ai rien fait_.

- je n'ai pas pu empêcher ton emprisonnement à Azkaban.

_Et pourtant j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. J'aurais tout donné pour toi_.

- tu as perdu le bébé.

_Si tu n'avais pas été à Azkaban, si je t'avais sorti de là comme je l'ai fait bien des années plus tôt avec Sirius_…

_Ce sont là les pires choses que je t'ai faites, mis à part les coups bas que j'ai pu te faire avant tout ça… Je lève et allume la radio avant de rejoindre notre chambre. Tu es là, entre les draps de soie noire, ton corps pâle et maigre contrastant étrangement avec le reste. Voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite, je t'aurai fait sortir d'Azkaban après t'avoir fait reconnaître comme innocent. Mais ça ne rachètera pas tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas te réveiller et dépose un baiser sur ton front. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le lit pour te regarder dormir avec somme bruit de fond la radio toujours allumée. Mis à part la chambre, toute la maison a les volets et les portes fermées. Je vois que le soleil commence à se coucher alors je me lève et ferme les volets de la chambre. J'entends depuis le salon les premières notes de Shadow Of The Day, une chanson de Likin Park_.

I close both locks below the window  
>I close both blinds and turn away<p>

_Oui, c'est vrai, je m'enfuis J'en suis venue à la conclusion que finalement tu te porteras mieux sans moi. Alors, ce soir je disparais._

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
>Sometimes good bye's the only way<p>

_La vérité Draco, c'est que tu m'as toujours fasciné. Ta peau claire et douce comme la soie, tes cheveux blonds comme la lune et tes yeux gris comme le ciel lorsque tombe la nuit. Ce soir le soleil se couchera pour toi. Et l'ombre du jour couvrira le monde de gris._

And the sun will set for you  
>The sun will set for you<p>

And the shadow of the day  
>Will embrace the world in grey<p>

And the sun will set for you

_Après un dernier regard vers toi, je referme la porte et descend au salon. Sur la table je vois les lettres de Ron et Hermione, les seuls au courant de mon départ, dont ils ont tenté de me dissuadé. Je prends ma valise qui traîne et sors de cette maison._

In cards and flowers on your window  
>Your friends all plead for you to stay<p>

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
>Sometimes good bye's the only way<p>

_Arrivé au coin de la rue, je regarde une dernière fois le Square Grimaud disparaître, puis, je continue mon chemin, me demandant si j'ai pris la bonne décision tout conte fait._

And the sun will set for you  
>The sun will set for you<p>

And the shadow of the day  
>Will embrace the world in grey<br>And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
>Will embrace the world in grey<br>And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
>Will embrace the world in grey<br>And the sun will set for you

* * *

><p><strong>POV Draco<strong>

_Je me réveille au son d'une radio allumée, me demandant où je me trouve encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil lorsque tout me revient. Je suis chez Harry, j'ai été libéré il y a quelques jours. Je me redresse en position assise et l'appel sans obtenir de réponse. Je me lève et descend éteindre la radio, je l'appel de nouveau et cette fois seul le silence me répond. Je finis par m'approcher de la cheminée et appel Granger lui demandant de venir, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire avec Weasley sur les talons._

- Où est Harry, _je leur demande_.

_Granger jette un regard en coin au rouquin qui finis par répondre :_

- Il est parti.

_Je les regardes incrédule avant de faire le tour de la maison, l'appelant à pleins poumons. Lorsque je reviens au salon Weasley et Granger sont encore là._

- Il… il est vraiment parti? _Granger opine de la tête alors que je me laisse tomber au sol, ne pouvant retenir mes larmes._

_Je sens des bras m'enlacer et entend qu'on me chuchote des mots réconfortants. Mais la seule pensée que j'ai c'est : il est parti… enfin.  
><em>_J'arrête de pleurer et prend une grande inspiration, comme si je n'avais plus respiré depuis des mois._

_Il est enfin parti._

* * *

><p><span>Fin<span>.


End file.
